youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Stan
Stan (トラハムくん, Torahamu-kun, Spanish "Tigrillo") is a Ham-Ham who is the older twin brother of Sandy. He usually plays the maracas. He flirts with every girl he sees. The dedicated twin brother of Sandy, Stan fancies himself a Casanova hamster with his maracas and Latin rhythms. When he's not working out at the gym or trying to be Mr Popularity, he can usually be found flirting with all the girl hamsters. Character Owned by Noel, Stan is Sandy's twin brother who is often caught flirting with the other girls. As a result, he is often an annoyance to the other guys, especially Boss, Howdy, and Dexter. Initially, Sandy and Stan were separated, after Noel (who had a crush on Sandy's owner Hillary) offered to take care of one of her hamsters. He is often seen shaking his maracas or riding his skateboard. He has a huge crush on Flora and is usually head-over-heels whenever she is around him. Stan can be told apart from Sandy from Sandy's signature tail ribbon, which Stan, of course, does not have. He is also usually carrying maracas, unlike Sandy. Most of the time his stomach has a cream colour unlike Sandy who has a white stomach. Friendships Sandy Sandy and Stan are brother and sister. They were separated when they were little. Since then, Stan and Sandy never meet until The Search for Sandy's Brother. Either it had been a very long time or Stan is just an idiot, or both, because he didn't even know what his sister looked like, as he thinks Bijou is his sister at first. Sandy has made friends with all the girls in the gang, so whenever Stan attempts to flirt with them, she steps in. They have slight sibling rivalry because of this and even have a full on fight in Stan and Sandy Make Up. But they love each other as siblings nonetheless. Relationships Flora Stan often flirts with most girls he sees, but none of that even comes close to the love he feels for Flora. He takes an immediate liking to her in Kind Flora and tries repeatedly to impress her, but she is too dedicated to her job to notice much. In Come on, Stan! it is Valentine's day and he is determined that she will give him a present. He tries again to make himself noticed, even trying to make himself ill to get her to treat him. He eventually realises after a telling-off from Sandy that he was wrong the whole time. Near the end of the episode, he is seen cleaning up the cages and floor where Flora works, without asking her permission prior. Flora thinks this is sweet of him and gives him a Valentine's Day present, signalling that she may have some return affection for him. In Flora's Wedding, Stan is distraught when he (along with the other Ham-Hams and Flora herself) still believe that Flora is getting married. Lapis Only present in Lady Lapis! where Stan and Lapis actually go on a date. Whether this was Stan trying to cheer up Lapis after her troubles with Lazuli early on in the episode, or Stan just being Stan, or maybe both, isn't clear. They never really say or do anything particularly romantic, though, so it is likely just Stan cheering her up and they are nothing but friends in reality. Notable Episodes * The Search for Sandy's Brother (#14) * The Snowball Fight! (#27) * Stan and Sandy Make Up (#51) * Clubhouse Intruders (#103) * Kind Flora (#126) * Come On, Stan! (#136) * I'm Worried About My Sister! (#189) * Flora's Wedding (#226) * It's Art, Sandy! (#273) * Lady Lapis! (#277) Trivia * In Ham-Ham Games, if you go to Athletes' Village before you go to bed on day 3, Stan will say Lazuli dumped him. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Stan/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hamtaro Characters